Unfogging the Past
by fayetonic
Summary: Harry didn't plan on getting attacked by Death Eaters. When one faulty spell goes wrong, how will he survive in 982 A.D?
1. Accidental Time Travel

Title: Unfogging the Past

Author: fayetonic and DarkLadyofSlytherin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K Rowling and no money is being made at all. So, please don't sue us!

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Harry/Rowena (eventually), Morganna/Merlin, Salazar/Helga

Spoilers: OotP

Author Notes: Part One of the Gryffindor Series. Loads of thanks to SpookyKat for the beta. You're awesome Pooh!

Summary: Harry didn't plan on getting attacked by Death Eaters. When one faulty spell goes wrong, how will he survive in 982 A.D?

**bdbdbdbdbd**

It was nearing the end of summer, and the Leaky Cauldron was filled to the brim. Witches and wizards from all over Britain lingered in the dark pub drinking and talking. Once in a while, a burst of laughter would be heard; however, the happiness was short-lived. You-Know-Who was back, and he would show no mercy. Behind the pub was a large brick wall to which any witch or wizard (should they know the correct combination of bricks to press) could enter the well-renowned Diagon Alley which was Wizarding World must-see while visiting England.

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter stood watching the patrons of the wizarding shopping stripmill around from store to store. He knew somewhere in the mass of wizarding throngwere members of the Order of the Phoenix, ordered to watch him as he went about his school shopping. It had taken weeks to convince Dumbledore to allow the boy to do his own shopping instead of counting on the Order to do so for him. Standing there in the middle of the cobblestreet with the bright sun beating down his back, Harry felt free for the first time. Freedom was something his godfather, Sirius, had not experienced even after he had escaped from Azkaban Prison. Freedom, Harry learned, had come with a price; Sirius had paid the price with his life and Harry had yet to pay the price for his outing. Harry mulled over the thought that everything in life came with a price. He noticed many patrons stopping and glancing his way. Even now, two months after the Ministry had formally apologized to Albus Dumbledore and Harry for making a mockery out of them, members of polite wizarding society had to wonder if the rumors of last year were true. Was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, mentally unstable?

Harry sighed,glancing at a clock that was in the window of Hickory Dock's Custom Clocks. It was half past twelve, and according to Albus Dumbledore, he was allowed only two and half-hours to shop. Ignoring the glances thrown his way, Harry made his way past Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins Robes and other shops, and finally to the large marble building of Gringott's bank.

Entering Gringotts Bank, Harry made his way to one of the goblin tellers. Handing over his key, he was directed to the trolley that would take him down to the cavern below. His vault, he knew, had quite a stash of money. After finding out about the gold galleons he had in the vault, Harry became very responsible with his money, spending little, except on birthday gifts for his two best friends. Money had never been a problem for him after he had been introduced to the Wizarding World, but Harry knew that like many great things, money didn't last forever.

"We don't have all day, Mr. Potter," an impatient goblin sneered.

The goblin was quite short as all goblins were, with a pointed face, long fingers, and a swarthy appearance. He looked vaguely familiar. It took a while but Harry remembered.

"Griphook!" he greeted, smiling apologetically.

The goblin looked up at the sound of his name.

"Sorry," Harry apologized again, "I was lost in thought. I won't take anymore of your time."

With that, Harry stepped into the cart that was held on its narrow track and they were on their way down vault to number 687.

The cart came to a jerky hault, nearly throwing Harry from it. Watching the goblin get out, Harry soon followed after. Inside his vault he knew he'd find his money, among other family items.

"Key, please?" Griphook asked holding out a scabby hand.

Digging inside the pocket of his jeans, Harry grasped the small key and handed it to the snarky goblin. With a twist of the lock, the vault door opened with an alarming creak. Harry still couldn't help but be amazed at how much gold his parents had left him.

Stepping inside the vault, Harry began filling his money pouch with as much money as he would need for the coming term. He had to buy his school supplies, a birthday present for Hermione, have enough money for snacks on the train and the trips he would be making to Hogsmeade with his friends. Harry knew he had enough money to spare, as he finished filling his pouch.

Exiting the vault, Harry looked at Griphook.

"I've got all I need," Harry muttered, taking a seat in the cart and waiting for it to whip off to the surface.

Whip off to the surface it did. Harry could have sworn he had saw smoke and fire. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe Gringotts had dragons that protected the vaults. The cart started to slow and come closer to the light when suddenly a loud boom shook the building. Debris of rock and dirt tumbled upon Harry's head and another boom sounded.

"What's that sound?" Harry asked, trying to slow his racing heart.

Taking a deep breath, Harry bolted out of the cart, through the bank, and out to the street. Many wizards and witches were running in all sorts of directions. Tonks and Remus appeared at his side almost immediately after he exited. Two tight hands clamped on his shoulders, pulling him away from the bank. Harry tried to protest, but knew neither Remus nor Tonks would listen to him.

"Stop right there!" a gruff voice commanded.

Three men in black robes appeared in front of them, and as they turned around, they witnessed even more coming to surround them.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" the middle Death Eater addressed them, her voice clearly feminine. "It's da wittle werewolf and wittle baby Hawwy with my wittle niece da halfblood."

Harry felt his breath stop as he looked straight at the owner of the voice. It was the bitch Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed his godfather a couple months ago. Harry would have his revenge.

Bella and her other friends cackled at the expressions of the three.

"Did I hurt wittle Baby Potter's feewings?" she laughed, taking off her mask. "Does wittle Potty miss his wittle dogfather. Are you going to cry?"

All the Death Eaters were so focused on Harry's facial expression that they didn't notice Tonks going for her wand till a moment too late.

"Expelliarmus!" she bellowed disarming several Death Eaters.

Harry wanted nothing more than to make Bellatrix hurt; he fought against Remus' hands on his shoulders. Scowling, he balled his hands into fists. Fighting a werewolf wasn't as easy as Harry had thought. He knew it would be useless to fight against Remus, and he knew there were other Order Members in Diagon Alley. The screams echoed in his ears, the angry spill of curses, hexes and jinxes could be heard.

Turning Harry so that his back hit the wall, Remus kept his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders. Ducking a hex he said, "Harry, I want you to run as fast as you can back into Gringotts and stay there until an Order Member or Dumbledore comes to get you."

"No, Professor!" Harry replied in defiance, going for his wand. "I'm not leaving this fight. I don't need anybody else getting hurt because of me!"

"Harry James Potter!" Remus snapped and Harry flinched.

Remus never snapped like that.

"As I'm now your guardian, I tell you to get your arse into Gringotts or-"

Remus didn't even hear the curse coming, but it did. The once professor fell to his knees, howling in agony.

Harry's eyes widened and he scanned the area for the caster of the curse. In the corner of his eye was Bellatrix with an insane look in her eyes and a huge Cheshire grin.

Harry snarled; he was going to make Bellatrix pay for hurting his family,as Remus was now really the only person left among his father's friends who cared for him. Forgetting his wand, he pounced on Bellatrix, hitting her with all the strength he had mustered over the summer. He really hated the woman.

"Leave him alone!" he growled, a fist coming down onto her face.

"Oh, but it's so fun to get a rise out of you," Bellatrix laughed.

The sudden impact of Harry pouncing on Bellatrix caused the witch to lose her wand. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw her trying to get it back.

"What is this, too Muggle for you?" he snapped, backhanding her sharply.

Holding the side of her face between his hands, Harry pounded it into the cobblestone floor.

"You killed my godfather!" he cried. "I'll make you pay you stupid little bitch!"

Bellatrix was knocked out cold. Harry felt no remorse for his actions.

Harry stepped away from the unconscious Bellatrix only to be hit with a spell he had been unable to hear correctly. Before he knew what happened he was no longer in Diagon Alley, no longer with Remus. He stood in a deep forest, a beaten path beneath his feet. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been so lucky as to lose the Death Eater that had cursed him.

Dizzy from the spell, Harry turned to the Death Eater who was spread out over the grass. From the deep breaths the fellow was taking, Harry assumed he was still alive. Crouching down, Harry gently took off the white mask, revealing Bellatrix's husband,Rodolphus Lestrange. At that moment, Rodolphus's eyes opened and the first thing out of his mouth was a hex. Luckily, Harry dodged it. Soon, both were in a dueling stance, anticipating the others move.

In the distance they could hear rushing hooves beating down on the ground. Harry stepped back off the road just as a rider passed him, stopping on the path.

"Who attacks a mere boy, mongrel?" the man said, speaking harshly to Rodolphus.

"Mongrel?" Rodolphus said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Saxon!" the man growled.

Harry just blinked a few times watching the two men. Where was he? One minute he was in Diagon Alley getting attacked by Death Eaters and the next he was in a forest with a horse rider and a Death Eater.

"You dare talk to me?" Rodolphus sneered. "You should be bowing down,Muggle!"

Almost offhandedly he turned to Harry and snapped, "Crucio."

Harry's knees buckled under the intense pain that shot throughout his body. His nerves were on fire. Oh, he wished it would be over soon. Through blinding haze, Harry watched as the rider's horse kicked the Death Eater to the ground, ending the curse.

"You'll pay for that, Muggle!" Lestrange cried, using the term Muggle, as it was as foul as garbage.

"Avada Keda-"

With a wave of his hand, the horse rider had disarmed the Death Eater and had him bound and gagged.

The fellow turned and smiled, "Are thou well, my child?"

Harry's eyes roamed over the man's appearance. He was a rugged sort with dark hair and broad shoulders. Harry wanted to believe he was harmless, but not even Albus Dumbledore could control wandless magic with a wave of his hand!

Staring wasn't going to help his situation any, in fact, he was sure that by the way the man spoke, staring would likely get him in trouble.

Lowering his eyes to the ground, Harry responded, "Umm...I'm fine, really."

What was he supposed to say? "Sorry sir, I think I got a concussion when we were thrown back in time, Merlin knows how many years." For all he knew, Merlin could be the man on the horse.

"Why are thou here? Thou should be in thy home with thy mother and father," the man inquired curiously. "Thou art but a child!"

Harry visibly bristled at the comment. Sure he was a teenager, but didn't he deserve the right to be spoken to like a man? He, for Merlin's sake, not only stopped the Dark Lord for years, but he had also dueled with Death Eaters, and slain a basilisk!

"My parents were killed when I was a baby," Harry replied politely, though obviously outraged by the question.

"Serves them right!" Rodolphus snapped.

Didn't that Rider guy gag and bound him with ropes? Harry peered over at the Death Eater. He was still struggling with his binds but his gag was undone.

"How the hell did you get ungagged?" Harry questioned, his hand tightening over his wand.

Harry didn't remember how he came into contact with his wand, but he was itching to hex the scumbag who licked Voldemort's boots.

"That's none of your business, Potter!" Rodolphus growled, twisting his wrists. You'd think that having a wife like Bellatrix, he'd have found a way of getting out of ropes, but some how, the rider's binds were tighter and stronger than Bellatrix's. Snarling and snapping, Rodolphus managed to get to his knees. Sitting comfortably now would allow him extra leverage to get the binds undone.

"If you even try to get out of those, Lestrange, you're going to regret it!" Harry said triumphantly. He happened to like seeing the side of evil losing for once. After all, this was the man married to the woman who killed his godfather. "You'll pay for killing Sirius!"

"Your godfather was a fool, just like your meddlesome parents."

"Learning new tricks from Malfoy?" Harry almost laughed.

Harry turned to the rider and said, "Sir, I know that this must be very confusing but we are not from this year. By the way, what year is it?"

"It is the year 982, Lord Potter. And, you are in the forest called Daihen in Honeysuckle, England," the rider replied lifting an eyebrow.

"My name is Sir Hayden. Come we must be off." He laughed joyfully, levitating Lestrange.

_'982?'_ Harry's mind boggled as he mulled over the implications. How could he be in 982? What the hell spell did Lestrange use on him? A number of thoughts and questions, and concerns began to erupt in Harry's mind as he followed along side the rider at a staggered pace. None of this made any sense to Harry.He had been thrown into a wall, after all; maybe he did have a concussion. _This is a dream,_ Harry surmised. _'Any minute, I'll wake up,' _was his inner-mantra. It was the only logical explanation Harry could arrive at.

"Sir," Harry began, "h-how did you do that without a wand?"

"Aye, Wandless Magic takes time and patience, my lord." Sir Hayden chuckled. "I was lucky, Sir Potter. I was apprenticed to the best master in the land."

"Oh," Harry replied. Inside, he was shaking with disbelief.

'_Apprentices, Masters, time and patience? I just want to go home back to 1996 where I can play Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione and eat Mrs. Weasley's beef stew.'_ Harry found a new level in hating Voldemort.

"You don't have to call me Sir Potter, sir," Harry replied, running a hand through his messy hair. "Call me Harry, please. Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it."

"If _sir_ Hayden here, hadn't of showed up when he did, Lord Voldemort would have had you in his possession. You wouldn't last long against him now, Potter!" Lestrange cackled.

Harry turned to Lestrange.

"Yeah okay. This coming from a sniveling Death Eater that's bound at my feet. Just shut up, Lestrange!" Harry said.

"This Vold-e-mort you speak of, is he a member of the Roman Catholic Church?" Hayden questioned, watching Harry laugh.

"No. He's a sadistic sociopath who has been trying to kill me since I was a baby." Harry then began to explain the history of Tom Riddle (of course leaving out the fact that he was Salazar Slytherin's heir, just in case he was in the founder's era), the Triwizard Tournament, the incident in the Department of Mysteries, his godfather, Peter Pettigrew, and anything else he found relevant to help the man understand his situation.

"Blasphemy! Such foul lords should respect the rules of engagement!" Hayden said, visibly roused by the information.

"I know," Harry looked down at the ground sadly. "If he respected the rules, my parents, godfather, and many other people would be alive today… er, I mean the present."

Harry was horrible at tenses.

Sir Hayden stepped off his horse, walking to the upset teen. Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he spoke quietly, "Young Harold, I swear upon the souls of my ancestors that we will return thee to thy rightful home. Thou must not despair, for the sun is high and I am at thy service." He finished his speech with a low bow, and Harry felt more than a little awkward.

Help? Help would be nice. Maybe he'd be taken to Godric, or Rowena--they'd know how to get him back to Hogwarts. He just wanted to go home. He'd only been gone, he was sure, a few hours at most and already he missed Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Luna, Remus and Tonks. Even at the kind words, Harry felt unsettled about the present. He wanted more than anything to know how Remus and Tonks were fairing after the attack on Diagon Alley. He hoped they weren't hurt, or worse, dead. He couldn't bear to lose another friend to Voldemort; it only raised his animosity towards the vile creature that he was.

"I know of someone who will help, Young Harold." Sir Hayden said quietly.

"Who?" Harry questioned, not more than a whisper. He wasn't sure what would come of him or Rodolphus, but it was dangerous in both the eras. "They are trustworthy, yes?"

"They are as trustworthy as a phoenix to its master," replied Sir Hayden with a grin. "However, we must journey for many miles until we reach their home. Come along."

Sir Hayden levitated Lestrange onto the horse and they began walking eastward. The sun's heatwas beating hot down their backs; still they continued, stopping only for water at a nearby stream. Lestrange let out a series of curses.

"Shut up, will you?" Harry shouted and was rewarded with a flick of the finger.

Hours later, Harry asked for rest. His legs were aching and he was starving.

"Only for a little while, young Harold." Hayden's brown eyes twinkled. "I hope that we shall reach the Lady's house before nightfall."

Sitting on a nearby rock, Harry stared out at the landscape before him. It was nothing like the Wizarding World he knew, or even Muggle, for that matter. Much of the land was covered in majestic grasslands, large lush forests, flowers for which he had no name, and not a house or any hint of civilization as far as the eye could see. The whole area, at least from what he had seen of it since his arrival, had been untouched by human hands. It was unbelievable seeing this time period. One thing was for sure--he would definitely have a tale to tell in History of Magic now.

**Bdbdbdbdbd**

**TBC**


	2. Godric Who?

Title: Unfogging the Past

Authors: DarkLadyofSlytherin and fayetonic

Pairing: Harry/Rowena, Merlin/Morgan, Helga/Salazar,

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to us. He belongs to J.K Rowling. We write for fun. Not for money.

Rating: PG-13

Authors Note: Hope you like the chapter. Credit to SpookyKat and Platy.

**bdbdbdbdbd**

The sun was slowly dropping from the sky when Harry, Sir Hayden, and Rodolphus Lestrange reached their destination. Harry could not help but gasp in awe at the sight that greeted him. He was sure his gaping but he couldn't help it. There were no words in Harry's vocabulary that did the massive structure justice. The closest adjective that Harry could find if he had to describe it later was the world beautiful. It was an enormous castle (about 100 meters or so) constructed from stone, and was as tall as it was large. The castle was as impressive as Hogwarts waswith a silver flag that proudly swayed in the wind. On the flag, in the middle, was a crest of some sort that had the double initials of MM.

"Beautiful isn't it?" smiled Sir Hayden.

Harry nodded picking his jaw up off the ground.

"Please," Lestrange scoffed. "It does not compare to my ancestral home or even the Dark Lord's!"

"Yeah, because Voldemort's home is so nice, so…Muggle," Harry replied.

The large oak door slowly creaked open and two young women walked out to greet the guests.

Both young girls were completely different in appearance from one another. The tallest, had long black hair, and as she grew closer to Harry, dark blue eyes. She looked rather pale compared to her tanned friend. She wore a long floor length baby blue dress. As for her friend, the girl had strawberry blond hair, olive green eyes, and wore a soft pink dress, similar in style to the other girl.

"Sir Hayden," the young blond said.

"Lady Helga, Lady Rowena, are the Lord and Lady in?" Hayden questioned.

'Lady Helga, Lady Rowena?' Harry thought wildly. 'That must be Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. But, they're so young! This most definitely isn't Hogwarts. So, where am I?'

"Aye, My Lord," said Lady Helga shyly. "Lord and Lady are in the evening parlor drinking tea."

"My Lord?" Hayden laughed a fullbelly laugh. "Lady Helga, thou do not be coy in my presence. I've told you that many times, fair one."

"Run along,Helga,and tell the Lord we have guests," Rowena said, looking down at her young friend.

"As you wish," Helga replied, and walked off into the castle to speak with the owners of the house.

"Have you brought us a new apprentice?" Rowena questioned, curiously watching Harry.

"Aye, I have. If the Lord and Lady accept him into their home."

"He is soiled." Rowena wrinkled her nose turning to Harry. "When was the last time you bathed, young sir?"

"I beg your pardon!" Harry said in outrage, fumbling with his shirt, an old Dudley castoff. "I'm dirty! Not soiled!"

"Young Harold," Sir Hayden put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Lady Rowena only means that you are covered in soil. It is not fit for you to meet the Lord and Lady of the house in such a state."

Helga took that moment to return.

"Lord and Lady beckons you to follow." She smiled and started walking.

Harry and Hayden followed Rowena and Helga with Rodolphus following behind them, into the castle. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Harry wasn't sure how he had never learned about a place as beautiful as this before. He'd love to be at home to tell Hermione and Ron that he'd met Rowena and Helga, and that their house was beyond comparison to Hogwarts.

"Sir Hayden, your travels faired well?" a man asked sitting in a large backed green chair.

"Aye, met a young sir who is in need of training." Hayden explained the situation to the man.

"Ah, I see," the man nodded and turned to Harry. "Thou art in a mighty predicament."

"My Lord," Rowena began and the man turned. "What if 'Sir Harold' is lying? He might be a spy of Ludras! We must not trust him!"

"There is only one way to settle this," the man said holding up a delicate feminine hand. "My love, woudst thou touch thy child and find the truth?"

The woman nodded. She appeared to be a middle-aged woman with dark hair and dark eyes. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought she was Professor Snape's twin.

"Merlin," she said quietly. "Bring the young man to me."

"Wait a minute!" cried Harry. "Merlin? Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Why child," the man said in a tone that gave Harry the impression that it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "I am Merlin," he said. "And, this is my wife Morgan Le Fay!"

"Merlin? As in THE Merlin?" Harry would have laughed if he weren't convinced that one or all of the people in the room wouldn't hurt him for doing so. "This has to be some bad dream."

"Dream? Dear boy, it is no dream," Morgan said softly, reaching her hand out to Harry. "Take my hand, and settle Lady Rowena's worries that you are a spy."

At this, a terrible thought entered Harry's mind. He knew he wasn't a spy, and was fairly convinced that Sir Hayden wouldn't have brought him here if he thought he was a spy, but if this woman was convinced he was, there would be nothing he could do for it.

"And,what will happen if I do?"

Harry was a little skeptical. The last time he had been near a seer, he was told he was going to die many times over.

"I will see thypast and thy present." She smiled knowingly. "Sometimes I will even see thy future."

Once Harrynodded his consent, Morgan grasped Harry's hand. Nothing happened. Her hand was cool to touch in his slightly sweaty palm. Then something happened. Flashes of every color swam into Harry's vision and then he saw. He saw himself being born. He saw himself celebrating his first Christmas. He saw the Halloween night when his Mum and Dad were killed. He saw his life growing up in the cupboard at the Dursleys. He saw himself living at Hogwarts and Voldemort. He saw Sirius dying again and the last thing he saw was himself, older, holding a squealing infant.

"Dear Arthur," Morgan cried slumping against Merlin's chest.

"What is it Morgan? What did you see?" Merlin asked his wife, keeping a close eye on the young boy whom had been brought to them.

"She saw my past, present and future, I can only assume the last was my future. My family being killed, the danger that surrounds my life," Harry whispered, feeling weak, as weak as he had felt trying to learn Occlumency with Snape. "Did I pass your test?"

"Sweet boy, your life is filled with much tragedy, but you are no spy. You are a hero, to be known by many names. In this life and the next," Morgan said, a weak smile on her face. "You are here not purely by a misspoken spell, or one's ignorance to the dangers of the spell, but for a reason. If you had not come, the life you know would not exist."

"The life I know would not exist?" Harry questioned thoroughly confused.

"Time is a circle," Morgan answered slowly and quietly. "It spins over and over into infinity. You are meant to be here, Harry James Potter. Thou will become thy apprentice. To this day forward, thou will be christened Godric Gryffindor, the lion prince."

"_Godric Gryffindor_?" Harry squeaked. "I can't be Godric Gryffindor. He was the founder of--"

Morgan silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Thou will not speak more of this matter in front of the crowd." Morgan sighed. "We will speak of this in private, Godric."

Godric Gryffindor! Harry thought, no way, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. How can I be _the_ Godric? Harry nodded to Morgan. He remembered Hermione mentioning something about not changing history with time travel when she had used the time turner back in their third year. But, would telling Helga and Rowena really change the future? They had changed the future when they rescued Buckbeak and Sirius, or had they? Sirius still ended up dead, Harry mused, his fate remained the same.

"It's going to take some time getting used to being called Godric," Harry said out loud, "but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Rowena, Helga, please escort Sir Godric to the bathing room." Merlin ordered conjuring a chair for Sir Hayden. "Sir Hayden, the Lady and I have much to discuss."

Rowena and Helga bowed respectfully.

"Come," Rowena beckoned turning towards the door.

"Wait! What about Lestrange?" Harry asked.

Were they going to set him loose? What was going to happen to him? Sure, Harry didn't like the man, despised him even… but, he didn't want the guy to be prowling the streets harming innocent Muggles.

"Yeah, what about me?" Rodolphus griped. "You fawn over some half-blood brat, but you ignore someone whose blood is as pristine as mine! Inconceivable!"

"This, Lestrange, was found with Sir Godric in the woods. He had been dueling with the young sir, and had I not happened upon them, I am unsure of who would have faired better," Hayden explained. "Besides," Hayden added, "if the heart is pure, then why should the blood be any of our concern?"

"I have fought against the likes of him and survived before," Harry added. "But, I must insist that Lestrange not be allowed to walk the streets of any town. I can only imagine what sort of damage he could do."

"Very well," he sighed.Merlin's blue eyes twinkled reminding Harry very much of Dumbledore. "We will decide Lestrange's fate after you discard those rags and bathe."

Harry nodded and followed the two girls out of the room into the hallway. The hallway was a stone corridor much like Hogwarts' halls. Torches were lit illuminating the halls. Suits of armors lined the walls with portraits hanging above. Many of the portraits glanced at him curiously. Harry ignored them speeding up to walk side by side between the girls.

"So, do you like being apprenticed?" Harry asked awkwardly trying to make some conversation.

Helga glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they turned a sharp left.

"Aye, sir," Helga said shyly and Rowena laughed a sweet laugh that made Harry's stomach clench nervously.

"Do not mind Helga, Sir. She is very coy around most," she replied.

"That's okay. My friend Neville is shy, too," Harry said reassuringly. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Harr-er Godric Gryffindor."

"Our Lord and Lady are very gracious to our kind, there are very few among us that would take in a strange boy. Many would see you as a burden to their lives, another mouth to feed. You are most lucky to have come across Sir Hayden in the woods," Rowena explained. "Sir Godric, the water is cooling as we speak. I shall find you some proper attire and then we shall return to Lord Merlin and Lady Morgan."

"Do you think you could just call me Godric?" Harry questioned awkwardly. "I'm not used to the whole sir, lady thing."

"Aye, Godric," she sighed. "Your bath awaits."

With that, she turned and left the room.

Harry was led into a room he hadn't noticed when he passed the same place on the way in. It was a comfortably sizedroom with white walls and a white stone tub in the middle, which was nearly filled to the top with steaming water. Towels were set aside near the tub. Harry smiled gratefully and then stripped himself of his clothes. Stepping into the water, Harry sank down letting the water soothe his aches and pains. Some might say that the water was too hot, but Harry liked it like that. After about five minutes of a soak, Harry started lathering his body. After rinsing off, he stepped out of the tub and wrapped the white fluffy cloth towel around his waist. Harry glanced into the mirror and to his amusement found his skin as red as a lobster and pruney to boot.

The door opened again, and Rowena stood there positively blushing at the sight of Harry naked in front of her. Turning her back, she muttered an apology, left the clothing and walked from the room. Harry was just asshocked and embarrassed as Rowena had seemed. Quickly dressing in the clothing given to him, Harry examined himself in the mirror. He looked like a boy out of Robin Hood. Sighing, he fixed the shirt he was wearing and fussed with his hair some before giving up. He wanted to find Rowena and apologize to her for not properly locking the door. Slipping his wand into the robe given to him, he left the room.

"Rowena! Lady Rowena!" Harry cried, running to catch up with the dark-haired beauty.

Rowena stopped and turned waiting for Harry to catch up. Panting heavily, Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry about before," Harry apologized. "I should have locked the door properly. It won't happen again."

"It was my own fault, Sir Godric, I should have knocked. It is not lady like for a young girl to just walk into any room, especially one she knows holds an undressed lord. You need not explain anything to me, Sir Godric."

Harry gave her a quizzical look before responding. "Could I ask you again not to call me Sir Godric, Godric works just fine."

"As you wish, Si...Godric."

Harry smiled, running a hand nervously through his hair making it even messier. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving wildly. It was a portrait. It was a boy in robes petting a small snake.

"Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Him? That is a portrait of Lady Morgan's nephew when he was but a young boy," Rowena answered. "His name is Sir Salazar."

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin?" Harry gaped in disbelief.

"You have heard of Sir Salazar?" Rowena questioned, turning her gaze to Harry.

"Yes, though, I only really know his name," Harry replied. It wasn't like he could inform Rowena that he helped build Hogwarts, and was the reason that Hogwarts was nearly closed in his second year. "I suppose Salazar comes around here often then?"

"Quite. Lady Morgan insists upon it. He helps train us when the older students are abroad."

"Oh, well I guess we better get back to Lord Merlin and Lady Morgan," Harry said, smiling at Rowena.

"Aye," replied Rowena.

They continued down the hallway, taking twists and turns when needed until they reached the parlor room. Stopping outside the door, both Harry and Rowena were surprised to hear a commotion and yelling inside the room. Glancing at each other they came to a quick decision to open the door. The sight that greeted them shocked them to the core.

Before stepping into the room, Harry took out his wand and then walked into. Lestrange had managed to break his bonds, and the adults had been arguing over something or other. Lestrange looked thoroughly pissed off, and had an arm wrapped tightly around Helga's neck, his other hand held his wand to Helga's temple and his back turned to Harry.

"Expelliramus," Harry called, and Rodolphus' wand zipped into his outstretched hand, a smirk on his face. "Let Helga go."

"Wittle Baby Potty! Always the wittle hewo!" laughed Lestrange an insane look on his face.

"I think you're hanging too much around Bellatrix. Let her go, Lestrange," Harry said again calmly although inside he was seething. "You know if you kill her, your life and all the other Death Eaters plus Voldemort's will be in jeopardy."

Lestrange cackled. "You win Potter, for now. I'll be back, though, and when I'm back, well… you'll wish the Dark Lord would have killed you that night your parents died!"

Rowena took that moment to step up beside Harry, blocking the only exit in the room.

"If I'm correct, you won't be going anywhere Lestrange. You're standing in the house of Merlin for Merlin's sake. Attacking Helga had to be the most idiotic thing to do. Honestly, what were you thinking?" Harry laughed, looking to the crying Helga. "Stupefy!" he called and watched Lestrange hit the ground while walking over to Helga. "Are you alright?"

"Just frightened, Sir Godric, you are most noble," Helga said sniffling some.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "It's no big deal. Call me Godric, Helga."

Giving her a pat on the hand, Harry turned to Lord Merlin, Lady Morgan, and Sir Hayden.

"What are we going to do with him?" Harry asked, kicking Lestrange. "He should be punished."

"You are most brave," Merlin said, echoing everyone's thoughts. "What shall we do, my love?"

"Take him to the town's jail," Morgan replied. "He'll lay in wait for many days until the sun sets on the first day of the new month."

"Umm...you should know he's been in jail before. He escaped just last year," Harry informed them, giving them no other explanation. "And, I'm not brave. I've just been attacked more times than I know what to do with anymore. According to my friend Hermione, I have a hero-complex. It's something of second nature now, I suppose. Plus, he really would have killed Helga if given the chance."

"Sir Hayden, you will see that this crusty botch of nature is taken to the town jail," Merlin said, making certain that Helga was indeed all right.

"Yes, M'lord," Hayden said and levitated Lestrange and left to see him to the jail.

One month later, a rider galloped in the forest urging his horse faster. During the month of his stay, Harry had grown a couple of inches. Although it was only a month, Harry grasped the concept of horseback riding quite easily. He was a natural on a broom, and now a natural on a horse.

"GODRIC!"

"Catch me if you can!" Harry yelled joyfully into the wind.

A hearty laugh echoed from behind him. Harry turned his head and looked back at the disgruntled Rowena. She looked beautiful with the wind in her hair and the look of fierce determination on her face.

Rowena hadn't been able to catch up to Harry but she had been able to keep a close distance behind him. She had even tried to curse Harry's horse to run slower. Harry had changed a lot since he had come to them, and he was more advanced than some of them. Salazar had become interested in how Harry was adjusting to life with them and had even begun to come around more often to see how Helga, Rowena and 'Godric' had been doing.

"Sonorus!" she incanted wandlessly. "Alright, you win!"

The sound of her voice echoed throughout the forest causing birds to scatter and field mice to scurry. Harry eased his horse to slow and Rowena took that opportunity to catch up.

"Quietus!"

"I still say that riding a broom is as nice as riding a horse." Harry grinned, petting his horse's mane.

The horse snorted.

"Brooms are made for sweeping, Godric," replied Rowena.

"I know! I know!" Harry smirked, his hands rising in the air. "Lady Morgan tells me though, that I will be the one to ride the first broom of this century. When I do ride it, Rowena. We'll soar in the sky."

"Maybe Lady Morgan is hinting that thou should start working on charms for thy broom?" she pointed out.

"My charms are better than some," Harry replied. He didn't have the extensive one**-**on**-**one training for the last five years like Rowena did, but Professor Flitwick was a very worthy teacher according to Morgan. "I will make a broom fly," he told her. "You'll see."

"I will believe itwhen I see it Godric. But riding a broom is a silly Muggle superstition. We do not ride brooms," Rowena laughed. "Come on now, we are going to be late for our lessons with Merlin. You know how he gets when you are late."

"Okay, let me just bring Sayble back to the stable," Harry replied quietly, walking the horse to the stable that was not more than thirty feet away.

Later, while he brushed Sayble's coat free from dirt, Harry could not help but reflect on how happy he felt here. Sure, he missed Remus and Hermione and the Weasleys, but he was free from Voldemort. Free from being a celebrity. Free for the first time in his life.

**bdbdbdbdbd**

TBC


End file.
